Afro Samurai
Afro Samurai (アフロサムライ Afuro Samurai, stylized as ΛFΓO SΛMUΓΛI) is a Japanese seinen dōjinshi manga series written and illustrated by manga artist Takashi Okazaki. It was originally serialized irregularly in the avant-garde dōjinshi manga magazine Nou Nou Hau from November 1998 to September 2002. Inspired by Okazaki's love of soul and hip hop music and American media, it follows the life of Afro Samurai who witnessed his father, Rokutaro (owner of the No. 1 headband) being killed by a male gunslinger named Justice (owner of the No. 2 headband) while he was a child. As an adult, Afro sets off to kill Justice and avenge his father. The Afro Samurai dōjinshi was adapted into an anime miniseries by Gonzo in 2007, along with the television film sequel Afro Samurai: Resurrection in 2009, which gained two Emmy nominations, for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation, which it won and Outstanding Animated Program (For Programming One Hour or More). After the release of the anime series, Okazaki remade the original Afro Samurai dōjinshi into a two-volume manga. To be only released in North America, Tor Books and Seven Seas Entertainment licensed the title and published it under their new Tor/Seven Seas imprint. In addition to the success of the anime series, Afro Samurai has also been adapted into a video game and an upcoming live action feature film. For the TV series and the film, two soundtracks by the RZA of Wu-Tang Clan have been released as well as a profile book in Japan. Plot In a feudal yet futuristic Japan, it is said that the one who wields the Number 1 headband is the best swordsman in the world and shall possess god-like powers. Some believe that the Number 1 headband grants immortality. Others believe that the headband had been sent down by gods. The only way to obtain the Number 1 headband is to challenge and defeat the current wearer in combat. However, only the Number 2 can challenge the Number 1 whereas anyone can challenge the Number 2. Thus, whoever wears the Number 2 headband risks constant attack. The Number 2 headband's current owner Justice fights and kills Rokutaro, Afro's father and owner of the Number 1 headband. Afro Samurai witnesses the fight and vows revenge against Justice who tells him to seek him out when he is "ready to duel a god."3 Years later, Afro is the Number 2 master swordsman. He kills the Empty Seven Clan and various assassins, recalls his past memory, and goes to Mount Shumi. He also confronts his vengeful childhood friend Jinno. Afro discovers that there are other headbands in existence, ranging to an unspecified higher number and sees that the corpses of those who wore them are skewered throughout Justice's safe house. Afro kills Justice and takes the Number 1 headband, and all of the headbands disappear. Afro returns and lives in the mountains to confront Jinno, who is adorned with every headband in existence and seeking revenge. The final scene shows that Justice has returned from the dead. However, the story changes in Afro Samurai: Resurrection, when Jinno takes Rokutaro's corpse, while Jinno's sister Sio takes the Number 1 headband and asks Afro to find the Number 2. After taking the headband from Shichigoro, Afro confronts the resurrected Rokutaro, who kills Jinno and Sio. Afro defeats Rokutaro, gives the Number 2 headband to Kotaro and continues to wear the Number 1. Productionedit Takashi Okazaki started drawing African-American characters on items like Kleenex boxes when he was a teenager, inspired by his fondness for hip hop and soul music. He also drew ideas from American media and their depiction of Japanese culture.4 Takashi started combining elements of samurai into his work, eventually developing the design for Afro, which was also based in the legendary black samurai Yasuke who existed during the Sengoku period of Japan. Okazaki began writing the original dōjinshi, then called Afro Samurai!, when he and his friends started independently publishing the art magazine Nou Nou Hau.5 The preparatory "issue 0" of Nou Nou Hau was released in November 1998 with Afro Samurai artwork featured on the cover.6 Takashi Okazaki wrote the entire manga in the English direction, with elements from English and Japanese comics. He also used Afro Samurai for a cat food advertisement in the last pages of his manga book.7 In addition to the anime production, Okazaki re-made the dōjinshi, with an increased display of artistic skill.7 At the Japan Society from March 13 to June 14, 2009, original Afro Samurai dōjinshi artwork (as used on issue 0 of Nou Nou Hau) was showcased at the KRAZY!: The Delirious World of Anime + Manga + Video Games exhibition.8 Mediaedit Mangaedit Written and illustrated by Takashi Okazaki, Afro Samurai was originally published in the self-funded Nou Nou Hau dōjinshi magazine.5 First appearing in issue 0, the dōjinshi version was first published from September 1999 to October 2000.6 After the release of the anime version, Takashi Okazaki recreated the original dōjinshi.7 Although the recreation of the original manga was created in Japan, it was first published in the United States by Seven Seas Entertainment and Tor Books in two tankōbon volumes.9 As a special supplement, thumb-nail sized clips of the original dōjinshi were shown at the end of the first volume.10 The English release of the manga was Tor Books and Seven Seas' first publication under the newly formed Tor/Seven Seas imprint.9 The manga was also released in Italy through Panini Comics' manga publishing division Planet Manga, starting on April 9, 2009.11 The manga was released in one volume in Japan on December 18, 2009. The limited edition came with all the issues of the original dōjinshi included in a separate volume. Anime One of Okazaki's friends decided to make action figures based on the character, which were released in small amounts. After the action figures were created, a producer from the Japanese studio, Gonzo, happened to find them and thought of an animated TV project based on the series. The anime took three years to develop, and in the three years the studio also created a trailer, which happened to fall into the hands of Samuel L. Jackson.14 It was announced that the series would be a five-episode "creative collaboration", between Samuel L. Jackson, Takashi Okazaki and Gonzo, with a music score by hip hop artist The RZA from the rap group Wu-Tang Clan.1516 In 2006, it was announced that Funimation acquired the rights to the anime series which would premiere on Paramount Network later that year, and that Jackson would voice Afro.17 Afro Samurai debuted on January 4, 2007.18 The series premiered worldwide on Paramount Network's website, where they streamed the first episode online. On May 3, 2007, the series premiered on Japanese television, in English with Japanese subtitles, and for the first time completely uncut.19 On May 11, 2007, Funimation released the first Afro Samurai DVDs at Anime Central, at their own booth, the regular Afro Samurai: Paramount Network Version and the uncut Afro Samurai: Director's Cut. Both DVDs were released to the public on May 22, 2007.20 On September 4, 2007, all five episodes of Afro Samurai were released on iTunes. To promote this, Funimation released eight custom designed iPods by Takashi Okazaki.21 In 2008, Funimation released the Afro Samurai anime series onto Xbox Live in high definition format and also debuted on Blu-ray Disc in that year.2223 Also in 2008, Afro Samurai was shown at the German Film Festival in Germany. Films In an Associated Press interview in 2007, Okazaki confirmed there would be a sequel to the anime series, and that it would air on Paramount Network.25 In 2008, the sequel was announced to be a television film, Afro Samurai: Resurrection, with Lucy Liu and Mark Hamill joining the cast.26 Hip hop artist The RZA also came back to provide the soundtrack for the movie. Afro Samurai: Resurrection debuted on Paramount Network on the night of January 25, 2009.27 On July 16, 2009, Afro Samurai: Resurrection was nominated for an Emmy in the "Outstanding Animated Program (for programming one hour or more)" category in the 61st Primetime Emmy Awards and the Creative Arts Emmy Awards. At the Emmy awards, Afro Samurai: Resurrection lost to Destination Imagination, a TV movie based on Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.2829 The art director of Afro Samurai: Resurrection, Shigemi Ikeda, won an Emmy for his work on Resurrection, which is the first ever awarded for work on a Japanese-animated production.30 Afro Samurai: Resurrection was the first Japanese anime to be nominated for and win an Emmy.29 Late 2009 also saw the release of Afro Samurai: Complete Murder Sessions on Blu-ray and DVD. A 4-disc collection of both Afro Samurai Director's Cut and Afro Samurai: Resurrection, together in one complete boxset. Announced at the 2006 Comic-Con, a live action version of Afro Samurai was said to be in the making.31 On July 21, 2011, Gonzo K.K. announced that Indomina Group had obtained the rights to produce the film, with Samuel L. Jackson, Jasbinder Singh Mann (Indomina Group Vice Chairman and CEO), Shin Ishikawa (Gonzo Studios) as producers; Eli Selden of Anonymous Content as executive producer.3233 Production, however, stalled when Indomina Group suspended North American operations and shut its US office. Video games In 2005, Gonzo had awarded Namco Bandai Games exclusive rights to publish two Afro Samurai video games, as announced that year.35 The debut trailer of the first game was released at the company's Editor's Day presentation.36 Afro Samurai was released for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 on January 27, 2009.3738 In 2015, Afro Samurai 2: Revenge of Kuma was released. Soundtracks Wu-Tang Clan member RZA produced the soundtrack for both the Afro Samurai TV series and the TV movie sequel Afro Samurai: Resurrection.2739 The first soundtrack for the anime series, The RZA Presents: Afro Samurai: The Soundtrack was released on January 30, 2007 by Koch Records (now known as E1 Music).40 The second soundtrack for the TV movie, The RZA Presents: Afro Samurai: Resurrection: The Soundtrack was also released by Koch Records on January 27, 2009. Voice cast * Samuel L. Jackson - Afro Samurai, Ninja Ninja * Kelly Hu - Okiku / Otsuru * Ron Perlman - Justice * Jeff Bennett - Hachiro (ep. 2), Foo (ep. 3) * Steven Blum - Assassins (ep. 4) * S. Scott Bullock - Dharman * Terrence C. Carson - Sword Master, Brother 4 * Grey DeLisle - Oyuki (ep. 1), Woman (ep. 1) * John DiMaggio - Brother 2, Giant (ep. 1), Patron #2 (ep. 1), Ivanov (ep. 3) * Greg Eagles - Rokutaro, Brother 6 * John Kassir - Shosun (ep. 1) * Phil LaMarr - Teenage Afro Samurai, Brother 1, Brother 3, Brother 5, Kuro (ep. 1) * Yuri Lowenthal - Jinno/Kuma * Jason Marsden - Sasuke (ep. 2, 4) * Liam O'Brien - Kihachi (ep. 1), Patron #4 (ep. 1) * Crystal Scales - Young Afro Samurai * Dwight Schultz - Assassin (ep. 1), Patron #1 (ep. 1), Ronin (ep. 1) * Tara Strong - Otsuru (ep. 2), Jiro (ep. 4) * Fred Tatasciore - Juzo (ep. 1), Patron #5 (ep. 1), Shuzo (ep. 4) * James Arnold Taylor - Yashichi (ep. 2) * Dave Wittenberg - Assassin (ep. 1), Patron #3 (ep. 1), Punk (ep. 1), Matasaburo (ep. 4) Crew * Samuel L. Jackson - Executive producer * Jamie Simone - Casting and voice director Reception The Afro Samurai manga series has received generally positive reviews from critics. Scott Green, writer of the Anime AICN segment of Ain't It Cool News said that the manga "is a work of design" and that it "utilizes the medium to which it is applied as a platform rather than as an ends unto itself." Scott notes that Okazaki does not have a "head for manga as a storytelling form" and that the "manga labors to show off Okazaki's design."42 Anime News Network reviewer, Carlo Santos stated about the anime that "like most typical action-adventures, the story starts out slow and only picks up toward the middle and end when the blades really start flying" and that "Afro Samurai is hardly a complex story" and that it only has "a handful of characters and a straightforward beat-the-next-guy plotline". Carlo Santos also noted that "the original Afro Samurai manga is pretty lousy" and that Takashi Okazaki often gets lost in "incomprehensible scribbles" and "style over substance."43 Volume 2 of Afro Samurai also charted 147 on ComiPress' "Top 250 Manga Volumes" of February 2009.44 The Blu-ray release of the anime series charted #16 on VideoScan's Blu-ray charts.23 In January 2009, IGN ranked Afro Samurai 90th on a list of the top 100 animated series, saying that the over-the-top violence and quirky story and characters made the show enjoyable China ban On June 12, 2015, the Chinese Ministry of Culture listed Afro Samurai among 38 anime and manga titles banned in China. Category:Anime Series